Eds-Aggerate
"Eds-Aggerate" is the 21st episode of Season 1 and the 21st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy spreads a fake rumor that the "Mucky Boys" smashed Kevin's window, so that The Eds wouldn't get in trouble for smashing Kevin's window due to the lawn chair ride they were testing backfired. Eddy soon decides to use his fake rumor to scare the other kids as a joke. Plot The Cul-de-Sac's newest attraction, Ed Land, is open for business. Despite there only being one ride and a petting zoo, Eddy is confident the local kids will pay big to savor its thrills. However, too big a push from Ed sends Eddy and an armchair into orbit, landing neatly into Kevin's window. Kevin is soon looking for the culprit responsible. Edd thinks they should tell the truth and apologize, but instead Eddy spins him a tale about the "Mucky Boys," a group of juvenile delinquents dropped off by a tornado and raised by mice, who eat their own weight in cheese and throw comfortable chairs about for fun. Amazingly Kevin swallows this and before the Eds can blink, Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy are out looking for the Mucky Boys - it won't be long before the truth comes out! So it's down to the construction site to play the role of manic Mucky Boys - Ed is in his element and Eddy hams it up with his silly faces and loud noises but they can't stay ahead of the pursuit forever. Ed then reveals his bare feet claiming they're Mucky feet. Eddy thinks for a moment before hitting a hammer on both of Ed's feet making them huge. Ed then creates big footprints with his big feet stepping on Eddy in the process. Ed then asks Edd where Eddy is before both him and Eddy fall into a mud puddle. Edd then tells Ed that Eddy is under his foot while walking to where his friends are. Meanwhile, the kids' expedition find the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys with several caveman theme equipment and decor, but Jimmy finds a paint can in the cave and Sarah discovers the cave paintings are still fresh after feeling them. Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Edd becomes worried she will discover the secret. The Eds cover themselves with paint and attempt to pull off a huge attack on the kids. When they exit the cave, the three pop out and scare them. Sarah looking at Ed covered in paint immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Kevin after finding out the truth is greatly infuriated at all this and his anger starts bubbling up to its peak. Later it is shown that the Eds' punishment was getting cemented in a block of cement made by Kevin which takes no time to harden up. While still stuck, Ed states to Eddy he has an itch on his face and asks Eddy to scratch it, but Eddy tells him to scratch it himself. Edd states he would be happy to scratch it but he's preoccupied for the moment. Jonny and Plank go to the Eds with some cake, but Kevin tells Jonny to just leave them alone in their punishment. Kevin and the other kids, besides Jonny, then leave while laughing away at the Eds' misfortune. Jonny then secretly tells Eddy there's a hammer inside the cake to free themselves out of the cement. As Jonny leaves, Ed munches on the cake. The hammer gets stuck on the side of his face in the process, but he was finally able to get rid of his itch. After Eddy points out to Ed the hammer is stuck to his face, Ed then thinks it is a tarantula and screams for Eddy to get the "tarantula" (really the hammer) off his face. Edd and Eddy just look at each other and wonder how long it will take for Ed to figure out that there is no tarantula on his face. Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': the armchair out from his window "Who broke my window?" Ed: "Hi Kevin! lands on him Ouch." Kevin: angry "Eds! Don't move!" Edd: "Uh sorry Kevin, while testing our new ride we didn't anticipate that we blinkished Eddy's chair-." Eddy: Edd "Shut your lip!" Kevin: "Who broke my window?" Eddy: fast "Uh, didn't you see them? Kevin: "Who?" Eddy: "The Mucky Boys." Kevin: "Mucky Boys?" Eddy: "Yeah, they were dumped off by a tornado, and raised by field mice, in a cave near the construction site. And they eat their way through cheese, and they throw comfortable armchairs through the air and smack into your window." Kevin: thinking"Bologna!" Eddy: "Look, there they go!" Kevin: "Where?" Eddy: "There!" Kevin: "Freeze mucky boys!" ---- *'Eddy': "We, the Eds, are smarter than-" Ed: interrupting "Onions?" Eddy: "No, Ed. We're smarter than-" Ed's eyebrow Ed: "Buttered toast? Edd: off-screen "Oh boy." Ed: "A bus driver?" Edd: groans' ' ---- *'Eddy': "I know what will get them! Footprints!" took off his shoes Ed: "Look! Mucky feet!" grabs a mallet and smacks on Ed's feet and Ed's feet grow larger to make them appear like the Mucky Boys' feet Eddy: "Now those are Mucky feet! Okay, Ed, stomp down to the old drain pipe." steps on Eddy with his large "mucky" feet ---- *'Ed': "I found a bone! Cool, huh?" Kevin: of the drain pipe "Let's check this place out!" ---- *'Rolf': "My father walked a hundred miles with a mule, two goats and a shoe on his back." Sarah: unimpressed "Big deal." ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy tripped in Ed's big footprints "Look at the size of this footprint, I haven't seen feet this big since my great-grandmother!" ---- *'Eddy': in muck "Kacukawawa-sakatagagaga-Kickchukamama!" Rolf: in fear "Mucky boys!" ---- *'Sarah': Eddy "If you must know, we're hunting." Eddy: "For a brain?" ---- *''Eds are trapped in a block of cement with their head, arms and legs sticking out'' Ed: "Uh, my nose is itchy." Eddy: "So scratch it." Ed: "Scratch it for me, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me!" Trivia/Goofs *When the couch breaks Kevin's window, he shouts "Who broke my window?!", but the house he's shouting out of is Jimmy's House. Therefore, Jimmy should be the one mad at who broke the window. *When Ed says "I'm Ed!", the captions read "Fine head!" *The Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride is seen again in "Dueling Eds". *When Kevin says, "Come on Rolf, how much longer?", his mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy crashes into Kevin's window, the chair is turned away ''from the window. *Nazz, Jonny and the Kankers were the only ones who didn't hunt for the Mucky Boys. *'Running Gags': *#Whenever Edd talks about telling the truth, he is interrupted. He is interrupted a total of nine times throughout the episode. *#The Eds hiding from the kids so they don't get caught. *The lines, "'Eddy:' "We, the Eds, are smarter than..." '''Ed:' "A bus driver?" are the inspiration for the slogan of the Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite The3Eds: "Still smarter than a bus driver." *Jonny and Plank seem to feel sympathy for the Eds, as they gave them a cake and a hammer to free themselves. *Ed was shown with four toes at the scene when Eddy makes his feet huge, but all the other characters have three. *The rope bordering the "petting zoo" is transparent. *Jonny uses Plank as a tray to carry the cake. This could have inspired the creators of Lunchroom Rumble to make Jonny use Plank as a tray in the game. *The "Mucky Boys" are occasionally mispronounced as the "Monkey Boys" because of the sound and the pronunciation. *10th time the Kankers didn't appear. *Eddy first had the idea that the Mucky Boys had to have huge feet, and he did so by hitting Ed's feet with a mallet. Upon facing the kids, it is apparent that they neglected to perform this feet-swelling procedure. *When Rolf leaped onto Kevin and spoke, it is noticeable that his teeth are white. *When Ed and Eddy were in the sewage water, their clothes were wet. Upon immediately disembarking from the water and entering the drain pipe, their clothes are completely dry. *When Jimmy says "Yeah", his mouth didn't move. Gallery Eds-Aggerate 001 0002.jpg|The lawn chair orbit ride Ed-lanf-jpg.jpg|Eddy at Ed Land's ticket booth. Ed_Petting_Zoo.jpg|"Petting zoo a-OK!", the main attraction of the zoo is Ed! File:Eddy_chair.jpg|Eddy on the chair. File:Ea1.jpg|"WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!" Ed Armchair.jpg|Ed lodged with an armchair on his body. File:Jimmy_Tongue.jpg|Kevin's waiting File:Ea2.jpg|"Ed, you've got mud on your face." Mucky Feet.jpg|"Now those are mucky feet!" File:Muckyboys-1_copy.jpg|Mucky Boys' cave paintings. Ed Bone.jpg|A real "Bonehead" Eds_Crazy.jpg|Ed and Eddy make loud, funny noises, while Double D has a funny face File:Muckyboys2-1.jpg|"The Mucky Boys" File:123.Eds-Aggerate.mkv_000552067.jpg|"You have got the biggest mouth!" File:Ea4.jpg|Busted! Funny Face.jpg|Eddy has a very funny face over here. File:Ea3.jpg|Kevin raging Video Hi6EspOUTEk See also *Mucky Boys *Ed-Land *Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride Category:Episodes Category:Season 1